vinculo de sangre
by mega 1234
Summary: secuela de hermanos de sangre y los hijos del crepuspulo, xero y afroditas dos ponis pegasos encarcelados por Era cuando nacieron y 15 años despues escapan en el imperio de cristal.
1. prologo

vinculo sanguineo prologo escape

en la noche donde nero y draco nacieron no eran los unicos especiales.

en el monte olimpo,

Era estaba en su trono asta que un guardia aparecio con una alicornio azul de crin naranja y ojos atada.

guardia:mi señora lo bebes han nacido.

Era le salio una sonrrisa.

alicornio:no toque a mis hijos. grito a Era pero la gadia le dio en la cabeza.

Era:bien, llebarlo a los bebes a la celda y en cuanto a ti que sea violada repetidamente por los mas deprabado y pervertido de ecuestria y cuando termine yebarla con sus pateticos hijos. dice mientras que se yeba a la alicornio a arrastras.

un par de horas en el calabozo.

dos guardias alicornios yebaban a arrastras a la alicornio que aora su crin estaba desordenado y mojado tenia en su piel un poco de semen, tenia moratones en todo su cuerpo y sus alas y cuerno estaban bloqueados y lo mas raro esque tenia semen en su lomo.

los guardias tiraron a la alicornio en su celda donde estaba un pegaso azul de marcas azul marino, crin azul oscuro y ojos azul oscuro y una pegaso rojo de marcas rojo ocuro crin rojo oscuro y ojos rojos oscuro, ella se lebanto y cojio a sus bebes y sonrrio.

alicornio:lo siento tuve asuntos que acer, bueno buenas noche xero y afrodita. dice mietras le acariciaba sus crin a xero y afrodita.

15 años despues.

en el imperio de cristal dos dias despues de la traicion de cadance, en .los calabozos en la celda mas oscura.

todo era tranquilo asta que una puesta de acero se rompio y la puerta salio volando, y de la entrada salio xero y afrodita, pero los dos estaban diferentes su piel era negra, la crin de xero era azul muy oscuro la crin de arodita era rojo sangre sus marcas eran mas oscuro de lo normal, sus ojos aora eran rojo sangre y la cuty marc de xero era dos katanas cruzados con sangre y una calabera y una flecha en el medio la cuty marc de afrodita era una katana y una flecha manchado de sangre cruzadas y una calabera.

xero:bien y aora que. dice mientras sacaba una bola electrica verde de su casco.

afrodita:pues saldremos de este sitio y despues entrenaremos mucho de esto. dice mientras caminaban.

ellos mataban a los alicornios y depues de un largo rato mataron a a los guardias, ellos salieron y subieron en los tejados pero afrodita miro a un alicornio gris de crin rojo y ojos rojos, ellos solo se miraron un segundo y despues uno continuo su camino.

finalmente llegaron a una casa lejos de la ciudad.

los dos entraron y vieron que abia mucho porvo.

xero:y que tal si vivimos aqui.

afrodita:buena idea. dice mientras esploran la casa.


	2. Capitulo 1

capitulo 1, batalla a muerte, afrodita vs Era.

ya han pasado tres años desde que xero y afrodita escaparon de su prision, en esto hultimos años los dos consiguieron una armadura que le ofrecia una buena velocidad y armas.

nota de autor:las armaduras son la de xero de xionic mandess 3, los que conocen la serie sabran como son vuestras armas y su armaduras

en la autalidad.

xero y afrodita estaban andando con tunicas observando la ciudad,

xero beia las tienda de machos secsuales con un odio del demonio.

afrodita veia a los machos atados con correas.

afrodita:zorra si os arian eso os molestaria. penso con furia.

de la nada se oye una explosion.

xero:¿y eso?.

afrodita:no lo se pero vamos a ver. dice y ambos suben por los tejados y yegan a un patio donde había un lobo una poni de tierra, un pegadraque y una alicornio.

afrodita:cres que necesitan nuestra ayuda.

xero:no, creo que se las podran arreglarselas solos.

de la nada sienten un poder muy fuerte afrodita y xero.

xero:¿y eso?.

afrodita:no lo se pero bamos a investigar. dicen y los dos se siguen la enerjia y ven a Era con una cobra gigantesca, Era se da la vuerta y ve a la pareja.

Era:balla balla, mirad lo que tenemos aqui si es xero y afrodita. dice con una sonrrisa.

afrodita:vete xero yo me encargo de ella.

xero:¡que! no, yo tengo una cuenta personal.

afrodita:yo tambien pero ve a la estacion de tren nos reuniremos halli.

xero:bale pero darle una buena paliza. dice y xero se va volando.

Era:se ven que son muy buenos hermanos me lastima que os mate. dice con sarcasmo.

afrodita:calla. dice y la armadura la cubre.

Era:bien pues, empezemos la fiesta. dice y de la nada Era invoca una espada y le intenta dar, pero del casco de afrodita aparece una espada arco y cruzan sus espada.

afrodita ataca con su espada arco, afrodita se eleba e inboca una flecha cuando su arco se tensa y tira miles de flechas a Era pero Era crea un escudo que destruye las flechas, luego Era lanza miles de rayos hacia ella, pero afrodita con su alco espada destroza todos los rayos, afrodita ace desaparece su espada arco y luego crea una guadaña eléctrica.

afrodita:je, sea cavo el divertirse.

afrodita con su guadaña le da de golpes electricos, que Era le costaba esquibar.

Era usa a chiro que le clava sus colmillos en un casco, ella lanza a chiro y ve la marca.

Era:a ver como luchas con el veneno de chiro, nadie a podido sobrevivir al veneno ya que no hay antídoto. penso

afrodita de la nada se marea.

afrodita:que, c,o,jones me a echo.

luego los mareos cambiaron a un dolor muy fuerte, luego la armadura desaparece y ella cahe insconciente.

Era se acerca y le dijo:sabes que, te dejare aqui mientras mueres lenta y dolorosamente. dice y se va.

mientras tanto en la estacio de tren.

xero estaba esperando a afrodita.

xero:afrodita esta tardando demasiado, sera mejor que valla a ver como le mientras se va.

-oh te vas ya- se escucha una voz, el se vortea para ver a cadance.

xero:¡tu!.

cadance:oh balla asin que apareceis ya.

xero:puta zorra. dice mientras de sus cascos sale una guadaña verde electrica.

cadence:sigues enojado por lo de la prision, agradezerme que estes vivo.

xero:antes me arranco la piel que agradeceros el infierno que pasamos por vuestra curpa.

xero:aqui es dondes moriras. dice mientras alza el vuelo.

cadence:naturalmente, pero no morire aqui. dice mientras alza el vuelo.

xero:te aniquilare por matar y engañar mentirosa de mierda.

prosimo capitulo:batalla aerea, xero contra cadence y salvacion.


End file.
